The Answer this Whole Time
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Remember the story of "The Zax"? Remember how one was going North and the other South-Going one and that they met and couldn't get by each other? Remember reading how a couple years went by and the world didn't stay still, even though they did? Did you ever think there could be a solution to the problem? Well guess what, there is!


**Remember the story of "The Zax"? Remember how one was going North and the other South-Going one and that they met and couldn't get by each other? Remember reading how a couple years went by and the world didn't stay still, even though they did? Did you ever think there could be a solution to the problem? Well guess what, there is! Why if the Trix Rabbit can get Trix once in his life, then surely an answer to the problem can be found!**

 **I do not own the story "The Zax". It all belongs to Dr. Seuss. I only own Billy.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Perhaps you've been told of the Prairie of Prax,  
Of the North-Going Zax and South-Going Zax.  
You may have heard well of that fateful day,  
When the two Zax met and got in each other's way.

The two wouldn't budge, to the left or the right,  
And thus got in each other's implacable spite.  
They met with each other, and neither would move,  
To get out of the way of the other one's groove.

Neither would move, but the world surely did though,  
It kept growing and growing as time did flow.  
And so while the two Zax couldn't make up,  
Roads were laid down and building grew up.

And so it came to be, after five decades and a half,  
Neither Zax had still moved, still stuck in their path.  
Till one day in May, a young boy named Billy Alexander J. Max,  
Went to see the two Zax still stuck in their tracks.

"Hello," cried Billy, looking right in each of their face.  
"Why haven't you two have moved from this place?"  
"Why have you've stayed here so long, moving not one foot,  
That a highway has been built right over your hoods?"

"Why have I've stood here," the North-Going Zax cried,  
"I've been here because this fellow won't let me by.  
I would be far from here if this boy would budge,  
But I can't get past him and so I've stood, as still as fudge."

Then the South-Going Zax suddenly replied,  
"And I've stayed here because of this stubborn guy.  
I've never moved from here in the past fifty-five years,  
Because this fellow has blocked my path, so I've stayed here."

Then Billy did ponder all the Zax did say,  
About the stopping, the blocking, the getting in the way.  
He pondered and pondered till his ponderer was sore,  
Then Billy pondered something no else had pondered before.

He grin quite widely, feeling really quite bright,  
For he had found a way to end this fight.  
"Hey you Zaxs," he called, feeling quite happy to say,  
"I found a way to get you out of each other's way."  
"You cannot move sideways, to the left or right,  
But I've found a way over this plight.  
Why not have one of you duck and crawl through the other's legs,  
Or crouch down and leapfrog over the other's heads?"

The Zax were silent for a minute or three,  
Then something happened, a real sight to see.  
Both Zax started smiling, for the first time in years,  
Then they shook hands, shocking all their peers.

One Zax crouched down, the South-Going I believe,  
While the other took a deep breath and bended his knees.  
Then whoosh came he, over the other,  
And landed behind him with a boom like thunder.

The other stood up, and each said, "Goodbye and good day",  
Happy now they knew what to do if they once more got in their way.  
The people watching them suddenly cheered and yelled "Hooray!"  
They were glad someone had saved the Zax on this day in May.

The mayor was there, and he said to Billy, "Well done."  
He gave Billy a gold medal that glinted in the sun.  
Afterwards Billy went home, feeling quite happy and sure,  
Wondering if anyone else had found the answer before.

So where are the Zax now? Well no one quite knows.  
They're long gone by now, each on their own path to go.  
But if they ever meet each other again, for if it may be,  
They have a solution to get by each other neatly.

I suppose now the only thing left now to do is to say,  
What the thing that we learned from reading today.  
Don't let your pride get in there way,  
Or you might be standing for quite some time, someday.

* * *

 **My first Dr. Seuss fic and poetry fic done! Interestingly enough, the South-Going Zax says in the book that he could stay standing there for fifty-nine years, though when I checked the publishing date it said 1961. That's fifty-five years ago. I was actually considering putting this story off till 2020 to make the time correct, but then I thought "Heck. I want to publish it now and take four years of standing for the Zax."**

 **I really admired this story because Dr. Seuss had a funny, imaginative and unique style of making stories and placing morals in. He was such an awesome author. So there you have it. By the way, did anyone else think of a solution for the Zax predicament? Just asking, I'm just making sure I wasn't the only one.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story, I worked hard on it. Remember, reviews are cherished and loved. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
